Not Shy At All
by foolcklw
Summary: It's Jack's birthday. If the ingredients are a film, the sofa, pop-corns and a silly game … how will the cake taste? Centered around Gerry and Sandra.
1. No

**NOT SHY AT ALL**

**Title:** ADDICTIONS

**Pairing**: Sandra / Gerry

**Set after:** nothing specific.

**Summary:** It's Jack's birthday. If the ingredients are a film, the sofa, pop-corns and a silly game … how will the cake taste? Centered around Gerry and Sandra.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither the show nor the character. Made for entertainment only.

_It's nice to be back here. Your reviews to my first story have been much appreciated; I would have liked to go on with it, and I__ still may do it, but yesterday another idea has come up to my mind. The truth is that I WANT THEM TO END UP TOGETHER, I just can't keep on watching this show without picturing Gerry and Sandra as a couple. That's why I write! Enjoy!_

_A fool_

Brian had had the idea.

"I thought we might show up at his apartment and watch his favorite film together. To stay with him a little, you know, not to have him talk with himself the whole night."

Sandra and Gerry had looked at each other, scarcely attracted by the proposal Brian had made.

"Come on, it's his birthday! It happens once a year. You can sacrifice for once."

After such a statement, pronounced on the precise purpose to have them feel guilty, they'd both accepted with a reluctant nod. Then they'd shot each other another look, puzzled and right after a little scared by their synchrony.

But now that they were physically in front of the television, obliged to watch that boring and often nonsense sequence of scenes, they'd both rescue that synchrony to kill Brian. Why a film? Why _that_ film? They could have had a simple chat, a glass of something.

They were on the verge of collapsing and so, as soon as Jack jumped on his feet whispering he would go and prepare them some pop-corns, both Gerry and Sandra felt perfectly free to yawn. While stretching his arms, Gerry eyed the boss. She was sitting on the sofa, whereas he was on an armchair, the one in front of Brian, who was plainly sleeping. Instead of taking the eyes back to the screen, Gerry kept them on her face. Luckily, she wasn't aware of that. Had she been, he wouldn't have survived. While he was spying her, an idea crossed his mind; to see the bare knee that was popping up from the border of her skirt had him remind of a joke he used to like a lot, when he was younger. Slowly and silently, he got up and reached her on the sofa. She glanced at him and then moved her eyes to the television.

"Will you help me to kill Brian?" he whispered.

"Sure I will. Let's choose the weapon."

Gerry smiled nervously, enjoying her bittersweet smell. He turned the head towards the kitchen, placing the right arm on the sofa. He quickly checked for Jack, who was calmly whistling, then pushed the mouth closer to her ear.

"Am I the only one who's getting bloody bored of this film?"

She hit him with a look that worked better than a lot of words, although it was pitch-dark.

"Fine, then. I know a very nice game we can play at, while Jack isn't here. If I don't do something, I feel I'll fall asleep in a couple of minutes."

Sandra didn't say anything, waiting for him to go on, without even turning her face to him.

"There are a few rules to keep in mind. Simple, very simple. First, you can't move."

She turned.

"Second rule, you can't touch me."

This had her immediately laugh, causing Brian to frown a little and turn on the armchair where he was sleeping peacefully. Gerry grunted.

"Sssht" he scolded her, checking his friend and the kitchen again "The last rule is you can only say _yes_ or _no_. It's the only thing you can do, actually."

Sandra shrugged. She looked deeply bored; the film was the cause of her boredom, and the idea of playing with him didn't delight her that much. He could be either devilish or childish.

"Okay." she muttered.

"No, not _okay_ but _yes_ or _no_. Got it?"

"Yes"

She nodded, and was going to yawn again when she felt his hand on her own knee. Sandra thought it was a mistake, but when she turned to shoot a look at him she found out he had placed it there on purpose.

"What the hell …" she started.

"Please, Sandra. Follow the rules and trust me. Will you?"

She shut up, flaring her nostrils, which meant she wasn't going to trust him. Gerry smiled with accomplishment.

"Fine then. Are you shy, Sandra?"

"No, of course not" she blurted out.

"I can't accept it. Remember? Only _yes_ or …"

"All right, then! No!" she repeated.

His hand moved upwards a little, against her pale skin, causing her to shiver. His fingers were now touching her thigh. Sandra's mouth opened, but she didn't say a word. Only, she stroke him with a terrifying look; but his reaction was a playful and stupid smile. He went on, enjoying the anger that was flashing in her eyes.

"Are you shy, Sandra?"

"No" she hissed.

"I'll be there with the pop-corns in five minutes!"

Jack's yell from the kitchen perfectly matched the moment in which Gerry let his hand fly a little upwards again, while staring intently at his boss. Only then did she understand how the game worked; she didn't know it, and suspected it was a silly way to touch her. She could have slapped him, but, if she had to be honest to herself, it didn't mind her to have his hand there. It was flattering, it was exciting as well. So she simply let the game go on, sure she could have her cold and tough reputation become a shelter of her real intentions and feelings. She liked the idea of Gerry desiring her body; in fact, she was terribly attracted herself by that half smile dazing on his lips.

"Okay, Jack!" Gerry answered to his friend, while staring at her, and then, lowering the tone of his voice "We're doing fine here … Aren't we, Sandra?"

She didn't answer. Though she was to pretend to be angry with him, she didn't manage to very well. He could feel her pulse accelerate under his fingers as soon as he had pressed them harder against her skin.

"What's wrong with you, my dear? Are you shy?"

Sandra narrowed her eyes a little and tilted the head backwards, having her tone go dangerously husky.

"No" she let go.

The blue skirt danced above his arm, as his hand moved upwards another tiny bit. It wasn't enough, for neither of them. But they just couldn't admit it, though Gerry and Sandra were both breathing heavier now. They stayed like that for moments, until, in a sudden moment of awareness, she decided she would take control again. She was the boss, wasn't she? So she was to have the maximum control. She couldn't be defeated like that.

The woman slowly lifted her arm, checking with a quick glimpse Brian and then the kitchen. She touched his face; his smile had vanished. After turning the hand, she caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers. Meanwhile, Gerry was staring at her lips. He'd have killed, if only a murder had been useful to have them onto his.

"Ops …" she whispered, with a lower tone than before "I'm afraid I've just broken a very important rule …"

"Oh, I don't care …" was his reply, ever so gentle.

His face grew closer to hers, but she didn't move. Their eyes met and were soon glued together. Gerry couldn't wait, he just couldn't. He felt the duty to fill the gap between them, now that Brian was snorting and before Jack came in. He almost jumped on her, attacking her mouth with his lips. Sandra's back curved as she accepted the kiss willingly, pressing her right palm against his chest and then closing the fingers around the cloth of his pullover. He quickly removed his hand from her thigh to press her against himself, wrapping her up into his powerful embrace.

The game was over.

_Wait for chapter 2! It'll come VERY soon, I promise!_

_A fool_


	2. Yes

_Here we go with the second and FINAL chapter. __I want to thank everybody for the reviews, I've read them again and again. Just let me know what you think of this! Enjoy!_

_A fool_

"I'm coming!"

As Jack announced it from the kitchen, they parted instantly. Their faces looked shocked, their cheeks were as red as their lips. Anyway, in the blink of an eye Jack was next to the sofa, Brian was jumping on the armchair and Gerry was sitting comfortably on his own one. Only Sandra, who'd stayed where she was, didn't smile to him. Both the others did it, sheepishly and cowardly. Jack turned to each of them, enjoying the sight of his friends with very little awareness of what had been going on a few moments before. He showed them the bowl.

"Popcorns?" he asked, right after.

Sandra waved her hand to say she wasn't hungry, but Jack insisted with his usual, kind smile. Brian was rubbing his eyes, and when she finally straightened the arm to reach some popcorns with her fingers, Gerry shot a look at her. Though he tried hard to keep them still, his hands still trembled. As much as his arms, as his teeth, as his feet. It had been marvelous, perfectly imperfect. The two of them in the darkness, almost alone. Almost one. A tiny smile popped up from the corner of his lips, but it suddenly dropped as he understood she had avoided his stare on purpose.

"They do taste marvelous, Jack. You're endowed with a special gift for popcorns, I'd dare to say." Brian cut in, while enjoying the popcorns he was crunching noisily.

Jack thanked him shyly, and that was the last thing one said before they started to watch the film again. Silence fell among them, together with agony and pain. But Brian's feeling war a far cry from those of Sandra and Gerry. There was a similar knot, tight around their hearts. They did feel good and bad at the same time. Had it been right? Or had it been the final cut to their relationship, and most of all to all the possible development it could have had?

Sandra was nervously rubbing her forehead, trying not to shout at Brian for the noise his teeth were making with some simple and innocent popcorns. She punched her own thigh, causing only Gerry to turn. They shared a quick look, but were so frightened that they instantly let the contact go.

At the end of the film, Brian jumped on his feet to stretch (since he'd enjoyed a lot the last part of the film, thanks maybe to the popcorns) while Jack was happily reading all the film credits; the other two were stuck. They didn't know how to behave, they felt ashamed but at the same time they couldn't explain this feeling to their own brains, since rationally they hadn't been doing anything wrong. Brian's exclamation had them wake up,

"By God, it's pouring!"

He was in front of the window, squeezing his eyes to better check the weather. Jack reached him and agreed with his friend.

"You'd better not go home by cycling" he stated, letting the curtains fall down again.

Brian shrugged, and was ready to say he'd wait there till the rain stopped or sort of, when Gerry lifted his hand.

"I'll take you home Brian, don't worry."

Brian grinned.

"Thank you, Gerry."

What Brian and Jack thought kindness was in reality pure cowardice. The reason of his offer was that he had given Sandra a lift to get there, and so he was supposed to take her home as well. But he couldn't manage to spend some time, though a little time, alone with her. Of course, this was clear to her. A satisfied smile appeared on her lips, something he couldn't see; Gerry was a victim of embarrassment, then. She would keep it in mind.

As they all walked towards the car, each one with an umbrella gently provided by Jack, Brian kept on talking about the film, trying to create a debate with no result. Both Sandra and Gerry were hating him for that and so, as soon as he fell asleep on the back seats, they sighted in relief. Each of the two was accurately avoiding every kind of contact. Sandra was silent, and Gerry felt he couldn't handle the situation; he was able neither to talk nor to act. Scratching the back of his head, he stopped the car next to the door of Brian's house and waited.

"Brian..." he called him.

Sandra glimpsed quickly over her shoulder.

"He's sleeping."

Gerry turned as well and sighted.

"Brian, come on, get off the car" she told him.

But he didn't hear. Since patience wasn't a gift he'd been endowed with, Gerry pressed suddenly his foot on the accelerator and the car darted forward and stopped right after, causing Brian to fall down the seats. As he lifted the head, rubbing his forehead with the right palm and complaining, Sandra burst out into laugh. Gerry couldn't help but do the same, and Brian soon joined them, then got off, still rubbing his hurting skin.

Slowly, the car went back to the streets. In a couple of minutes, finally, they were outside her house. It was funny to see them. Gerry was keeping the car on and the stare right in front of him. He only let the fingers slip down the wheel, playing a little bit with it. Meanwhile, Sandra was staring somewhere at her left, without moving. She wasn't embarrassed, no more. She was staying there on purpose.

"So…" she started, when some minutes had passed.

Gerry didn't react, apart from slightly moving his head.

"is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm…"

Gerry felt uneasy. He was hesitating, and she enjoyed to see him that way. It was a sort of revenge.

"I feel guilty, to say the truth. I'm sorry for that … game."

"I'm glad you are."

Her reply froze him. He turned to her, then immediately turned to the opposite side. His cheeks were reddish, and when he felt her body come closer he shivered. Sandra didn't touch him; she just stretched her arm to reach the car key. When her fingers were around it, she turned to face him. He swallowed, she narrowed her eyes.

"You've invented the game, haven't you?" the woman asked.

He shook the head, slowly and then more quickly.

"No" he let go.

Sandra turned the car off, then she placed her eyes onto his again. They were saying the truth, but in truth she didn't care much about it. She slipped backwards, a little bit, so that their faces were close enough but not too much. Gerry swallowed again, producing a noise that matched with the coming of a sudden darkness, in which the car fell as soon as the lights went off. Still, they kept on looking at each other. It seemed their eyes could enlighten that black humid night.

"Look" she said, closing her hand around the side of his seat not to fall down "it's my turn to choose the game, now."

She pressed her hand on his cheek, and Gerry thanked God for the darkness. He felt protected by it, he felt like she couldn't really pierce his stare, his eyes, his irises.

She had enjoyed it, then. She had enjoyed as much as he had.

"There are only three simple rules you must keep in mind" she went on, now whispering.

Gerry looked down to her, narrowing the eyes.

"You can _move_ as much as you want."

He breathed in.

"You can _touch _me as much as you want."

He breathed out.

"The only thing you can't do is to say _no_. Got it?"

Slowly, he nodded. He was amazed by the graze and heat of her body. Sandra's thumb went downwards on his cheek, slipping onto his lips, gently rubbing them. Gerry closed his eyes once, twice. Was he dreaming? He wasn't.

"Want to play?" she whispered.

"Sure I want"

But still he missed her lips, though he felt her growing closer.

"You're not allowed to say that, Gerry. The only thing you can say is"

"Yes" he finished, suddenly clasping her eyes.

They kissed.


End file.
